


Awkward Starts: Christmas & New Year

by JaneAlpha



Series: Awkard Interactions [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkwardness, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Desserts, Family, First Date, Fluff, Hogwarts, Is it a date?, M/M, Mistletoe, New Year's Eve, Romance, Wine, burrow, friends - Freeform, headmasters office, holidayfic, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneAlpha/pseuds/JaneAlpha
Summary: Harry’s leaving Hogwarts to spend Christmas with his friends but did Headmaster Severus Snape just ask him on a date on New Years Eve - but more importantly - did he just bloody wink at the man???Further ‘Awkward Interactions’ - a small Festive fic.





	Awkward Starts: Christmas & New Year

The Hogwarts Express which was pulled into Hogsmeade station reminded Harry of the Muggle Christmas cards his Aunt Petunia used to send. The snow was well past the students ankles yet it continued to fall softly from light grey skies. Hermione clutched on to his arm to prevent herself from falling as she ducked every now and again to avoid incoming snow balls; Harry was using wandless magic to erect shields causing the snowballs burst into hundreds of pieces when they hit it. The general mood of the place was jovial - the students were excited for Christmas and to return home to see their families.

“Looks like someone’s going to miss you.” Hermione whispered suddenly stopping at the train door.

“Eh.” Harry frowned looking around the station spotting Severus standing beside the ticket booth with a stern look on his face. Harry blushed at Hermione's implication. “I’m sure he’s not here for me just to make sure everyone gets on the train safely.”

Hermione jumped onto the train raising an eyebrow. “And when exactly was the last time you saw him waving students off on the Hogwarts Express?” She didn’t give him time to answer before flouncing off into the carriage. 

Instead of following his friend on to the train Harry took a steadying breath walking over to the ticket booth still erecting the odd sheild everyone and again - of course once within a couple of metres of the headmaster the threat of being him with a snowball dramatically decreased. Not even the Slytherins would dare throw a snowball near Snape. He glanced up when he was almost there noticing the man was watching his approach with interest.

“I’ll bet your looking forward to a bit of quiet around the castle, eh?” He laughed at the smirk the man gave him.

“I can’t deny that I have a few books I’ve had earmarked for a while - not to mention a 20 year old bottle of scotch which Minerva gave me as and early Christmas present.” The man glanced around him as if checking for eaves droppers. “Perhaps I’ll save you a glass for New Years Eve if your still planning to spend it in the castle.”

Harry couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face. “I am still planning on returning early though Ron and Hermione have convinced me to stay on at the burrow a little longer but I will be back for New Years.”

“Yes, I imagined they might beat you down. Quiet the persuasive pair.” Snape rolled his eyes obviously referring to Ron’s numerous invites for the headmaster to attend the Burrow on Christmas Day. 

“Sorry about that. I’ll make sure Mrs. Weasley doesn’t send you anymore owls.” The man just nodded but as Harry glanced around the station he noticed that most of the students were now on the train. “I better be going Hermione will kill me if she has to ride the train alone. Merry Christmas, Severus.”

The man’s arm twitched slightly as if to reach out to Harry but in the end he opted for a verbal, “Merry Christmas”, and a nod. Harry wasn’t quite as reserved though reaching out before he could second guess himself giving Severus’ hand a light squeeze with a quick wink. “Don’t forget to save me a glass of that scotch.”

He quickly withdrew his hand gave the man a little wave before jogging across the platform to the train doors. He found Hermione in a compartment directly across from were the man was stood. She smiled at him, “So what did he have to say?”

Harry rolled his eyes sitting down opposite her being careful not to look out of the window which would ensure another awkward moment with the man. “He asked me to share a scotch with him on New Years Eve.”

“As in a date?” She leant forwards excitedly. The train stated to pull away from the station as Harry rubbed his face exasperated with his friend.

“As in a drink! Like we do every Sunday.” Why do girls always have to make such a big deal out of little things. 

“Not necessarily you two haven’t had a drink alone yet on one of these Sundays.” That was true he supposed but there was no way the Severus Snape was asking him out on a date. He wasn’t the sort - was he?

“He didn’t specify we would be alone.” Harry told her hoping she would drop the subject. He suddenly remembered something feeling the heat creep up his neck to his cheeks. “Hermione.”

At his grown she frowned watching as he burried his face into his hands. “What is it?”

“I think I winked at him.” He mumbled.

Hermione broke into at least four separate fits of laughter on the train ride home imagine Harry winking at Snape. Of course Ron thought it to be equally as hilarious when she shared the tidbit with him.

*

Christmas Day

The drinks were flowing by noon in the Weasley household which was bustling with the red heads and their extended family. The house was full of laughter, cheers, and signing, as they all took turns in opening presents or helping Mrs. Weasley prepare the Christmas dinner. After dinner was done and the clean up was well underway Harry excused himself to take a turn about the garden to clear his head. As much as he loved the Weasleys Christmas Day with them was full on.

It was a bitterly cold evening the sort that meant the steam from his breath came out in plumbs rising almost a metre above him. He was outside barely five minutes when Hermione started calling for him.

He kicked his way back through the snow smiling at his friend who was motioning frantically with her hands for him to hurry. “Alright I’m coming. What’s the hurry? Is everyone ready for charades?”

He laughed as she dragged him into the kitchen but stopped abruptly as his stomach did a front flip when he noticed Severus Snape stood by the kitchen stove being poured a glass of champagne by Mr. Weasley. “Look who managed to get away for a bit!” Hermione's voice barely contained her excitement and he was sure she would have squealed if she had a little less self control.

“Merry Christmas.” The headmaster raises the glass towards him once he noticed his arrival smirking slightly at the shocked look on Harry’s face.

“You’re here?” Harry stated dumbly taking a step into the kitchen - towards Severus.

The man nodded. “The students quickly departed after Christmas dinner and I found that I had a couple of hours to spare before evening patrols. I confess that I didn’t have much desire to spend them alone.”

Ron appeared from the doorway which connected the living room to the kitchen slapping Snape’s back in a friendly manner. “I’m glad you came to your senses and decided to join us.” 

“As am I!” Mr. Weasley clapped rubbing his hands together. “This means even teams for charades. Now everyone make-sure their drinks are topped up and into the living room with you.”

Snape was pretty good at charades as it turned out which he blamed on the fact that it had been Dumbledore’s favourite game. Harry wasn’t so good at charades which he supposed made their team so even. Mr. Weasley did put his team victory down to the dark hair man though.

After the game was over Harry excused himself to the toilet quickly reliving himself before heading to his bedroom. On the desk sat a small wrapped present in silver and green paper. It was for Severus. He’d been toying with the idea of sending it with an owl but had decided to give it to the man personally when he returned for New Years. He stepped out of his room and stared back downstairs but when he got to the second floor landing he found the man himself loitering. 

“There’s a toilet on the next floor.” Harry pointed up the stairs assuming the man was looking for the bathroom - the Burrow could be a bit of a maze.

The man turned around slowly. “I was looking for you actually. I have to return to Hogwarts now.” 

“Oh.” Harry couldn’t help feeling a little disappoint although he knew the man was probably a bit out of his comfort zone - even he felt a little overwhelmed by the Weasleys sometimes.

“I wanted to give you this before I left.” The man produced a large packet from inside his robes. Harry could only assume his pockets had charms on them to allow them to hold such a large packet without anyone being able to see it. It was a present that was clear from the wrapping; simple brown paper with a red bow. Harry moved closer taking it carefully. 

“That’s funny cause I’ve just been to get this for you.” He pulled out the small parcel from his jeans pocket presenting it to the man. 

The man took it graciously turning it over before carefully peeling back the wrappings once opened he turned the book that the wrapping paper revealed to read the front. “In Defence of Potions.” Snape read out loud voice slightly thicker than usual. 

“If you already have it I can take it back.” Harry said nervously. 

“I don’t.” Snape told him flicking through the first few pages.

“I found it right at the back of that little book store in Hogsmeade. I’ve not seen it myself before but it’s about defence Potions...” Harry was cut off by a look from Snape he smiled shyly knowing he was rambling.

“It’s perfect. Thank you.” He told him sincerely closing the book folding it carefully under his arm. “Open yours.” 

Harry didn’t need telling twice pulling off the wrapping paper a little less gracefully that Snape had done to reveal a heavy deep green cloak. He smiled pulling it on. “I’ve been meaning to get a new cloak for ages mines on it last legs.”

“I’ve noticed. I’ve charmed it myself with a warming charm, water-resistant charm, and a self cleaning charm.” Snape told help eyes sweeping over Harry’s face.

“A fair few protection charms too I’d say...” Harry smirked a little at him knowing the man had omitted those details on purpose probably not expecting him to sense the powerful protection charms in place on the cloak.

Snape pushed him playfully towards the stairs. “Well you do have a penchant for finding trouble. Come, before we are missed.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile a little wider as they walked down the stairs together. When they reached the doorway at the bottom he noticed that the room beyond seemed so much quieter than before he had left. He glanced ahead noticing the twins watching him behind the kitchen table. He felt cold with dread reaching back in an attempt to stop Snape getting too close but it was too late. He felt the familiar shock of an enchantment sweeping over them.

“What’s wrong?” The man asked grabbing his shoulder. 

Harry glared at the twins before turning towards the man. “Well I’m not certain but I’m pretty sure the twins have enchanted the mistletoe.” He pointed up at the offending plant above them. The other members of the Weasley family were entering the kitchen clearly realising there was some sort of disturbance. Mrs. Weasley bustled over to the boys slapping them both up the side of their heads as soon as she realised the situation. 

“Severus, I’m so sorry. Boys remove the enchantment now.” Harry felt his cheeks heating becoming more and more aware of Severus’ proximity. He saw Mr Weasley enter closely followed by his best friends whom looked curiously between all party’s before his bushy haired friend raised a hand to her mouth. 

Fred looked positively devious. “Can’t be ended now can it, George?”

“No, Fred, only way out from under that mistletoe is a big massive smacker.” Dear Merlin. Things had been going so well he might actually have to hex the twins balls off.

Ron through his hands up in the air exasperated. “Listen, mate, I’m going back in there. Not sure I’m ready to see you two snog if I’m honest. No offence, Severus.”

“Yes, I think that’s a smart idea Ron.” Hermione crosses her arms glaring at the twins. “I think we should all give them some privacy.”

Snape huffed out a laugh causing Harry to swing round and glare a him - nothing about any of this was remotely funny. “I don’t think there is any need for the dramatics.” With that he took Harry’s elbow turning him towards him before grasping his head between both hands planting a soft kiss in his forehead. He smirked again as he pulled back nudging a startled Harry out of the doorway. “Fred, George, your enchantment wasn’t up to your usual standards. I expect better next time. Mr and Mrs Weasley, thank you all for inviting me, it has been an enjoyable evening but I must get back before curfew to ensure their are no rule breakers. Merry Christmas.” The man quickly shook Mr. Weasley and Ron’s hands before being hugged by Mrs Weasley who begged him not to be a stranger. The twins looked a little put out by his comments but nodded their goodbyes like the rest of the Weasley brood. He gave Harry’s shoulder a final squeeze in his way to the Floo.”

“See you in a few days.” Harry assured him. 

“Seven sharp.” The man confirmed. Harry’s stomach felt a fluttery when he considered that perhaps it was a date.

*

New Years Eve

Butterflies. He had butterflies. Harry had come to the realisation that the flutters in his stomach were butterflies on his forth or fifth time of thinking of New Years Eve. He was sure he was making a fool of himself; he was sure it was just a drink. They’d had so many other drinks. Though there was no denying the last time they had had a drink on their own... well that was then wasn’t it. He was sure that Snape was in no way suggesting that they repeat it.

His nerves had got the better of him this afternoon so he’d decided to take Hermione’s advice and stay at the Weasleys apparating to Hogwarts gates at 6.30pm giving him enough time to walk to the headmasters office but not enough time to worry him self into a state.

It didn’t seem to be working. Looking up at the castle he wondered if the couple of drinks he’d had before hand had actually been a mistake. With a tap of his wand he sent his trunk ahead of him beginning his walk up to the castle. It had snowed quite heavily but his new coat kept the chill at bay coupled with the dragon hide boots Hermione had bought him his walk was considerably more comfortable than what it had been before Christmas. 

As he reached the stairs to the castle he noticed a dark looming figure in the doorway - he couldn’t help but smile. As he got closer Severus nodded to him offering him a small upturn if his lips. “I saw you from my office window and thought it only polite to meet you at the front door.”

“Worried I wasn’t going to show.” Harry teased nudging the man with his elbow.

The man fell into step beside him after pulling the doors shut after Harry. “As much as it pains me to compliment your manners, you’d have owled ahead if you weren’t coming back today. I wasn’t worried you weren’t coming though I was concerned you’d get lost - when was the last time you walked up to the castle alone?”

That gave nothing away to Harry as to wether he believed this to be a date or not though the mood was light. “I hope you’ve saved me some of that scotch.”

“Are you telling me you’ve come empty handed, Mr Potter.” A sideways glance at the man told Harry he was teasing him.

“You did invite me for the purpose of trying your scotch did you not, Headmaster?” The man almost smiled and Harry couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Have you eaten?” Snape asked as they entered the corridor where the headmasters office was located.

“Only lunch. The Weasleys have a late supper on New Year’s Eve.” Then he added hastily. “I was going to grab something from the kitchens a little later.”

“I too have a late supper on New Years Eve. I have asked the House Elves to prepare enough for both of us.” The man told him as the gargoyle spun open on their approach. They both ascended the stairs together. Harry was sure the man must have heard his heart thumping - dinner - he’d never eaten with the man before. Merlin he’d never eaten with anyone before in a date like scenario. He wished he could give Hermione a quick floocall.

He noticed suddenly that Snape was looking at him expectantly as they stood outside his office realising he’d not even consented to the dinner yet he smiled in a way he hoped was casual. “Supper would be lovely, thank you, Severus.”

The man nodded before opening the office door standing aside to let Harry enter first. The first thing he saw was a small table set up in one of the windows with two place settings and one single tall red cathedral candle burning in the middle. This was the first time he’d been in the office since the night before the final battle six months ago. He clearly remembered that window though. The view was perfect to look out over the lake, the forest, and you could just about make out Hogwarts gates. He’d spent many a night gazing out, watching, waiting. During that last order meeting they had been told that Voldemort would descend on Hogwarts the next day - Harry had left the circle of people then choosing to stand by the window leaning heavily on the frame. He had listened as the other Order members left. Nothing more to be done or said to eachother - just their loved ones to be held. He had noticed Snape's figure reflected in the glass stood by his desk simply watching him. After a while he had slowly approached Harry laying a hand on his shoulder, “You should sleep, Harry,”, he’d told him quietly - that was the first time he’d called him Harry though he’d been using ‘Severus’ for weeks now. Their eyes had locked in the glass, “Would you sleep knowing it would probably to be your last night on this earth.” The man had hung his head then whispering - “I can’t deny that sleep is the last thing on my mind.” Harry had known then that Snape too believed that he too would not see another sunset. Harry had turned then facing the headmaster hands coming up to the man’s shoulders. Snape’s hands had fallen to Harry’s waist. “Can I stay?” They both knew it had been much more than a simply request for lodgings for the night. The man had just nodded letting himself be pulled down for a bittersweet kiss.

“Can I take your cloak?” The request pulled Harry from his memories instantly blushing hoping the man hadn’t guessed what he’d been remembering. He shrugged out of his cloak holding it out to the man who carefully hung it on the rack next to the door. “You suit that shade of green. The walk must have been warmer?”

“Yes. Thank you. It was thoughtful of you.” Harry watched as Snape then took off his own cloak hanging it up next to Harry’s on the rack. Underneath he wore a form fitted black waist coat over a crisp white chinese collar shirt with black trousers. It was probably the least formal you would find the man without the form fitting black jacket he usually wore under his cloak... well apart from when he was in bed at least. Felling his heat begin to rise again he turned away quickly before Snape turned back round. 

“Take a seat on the sofa. I’ll pour you a drink.” There was a small two seater plush sofa in the middle of the room which faced the fire place. It had been added when the Order started to meet in the headmasters office but he had to confess he was a little surprised the man had kept it. It seemed far too welcoming an object for the office of Severus Snape.

“I thought you’d have got rid of this months ago.” Harry confessed as he sat down. Snape was by the table pouring two glasses of red wine he didn’t answer until he was on his way to the sofa.

“Yes. I did despise the thing when the houseelves first moved it here but the longer it was here the more attached to it I became.” He sat down softly next to Harry their knees knocking slightly which he wasn’t entirely sure wasn’t deliberate. “We are having beef. Which is why we are drinking a Chateaunerf du Pap. I don’t expect you to be well versed on French wines but let me assure you this is an expensive one... sip it.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile as he took a sip. “You never have wine at the pub.”

“That’s because the rubbish they sell there tastes like the cleaning products Filch uses. They wouldn’t know a real wine if it slapped them in the face.” The headmaster sniffed indignantly which made Harry smile a little wider.

“You, Severus Snape, are a wine snob.” He accused with a nudge of their shoulders.

The man raised his eyebrow. “Did you expect anything less?” 

All Harry could do was laugh, because no, Severus Snape not being a wine snob just didn’t sit right at all. 

By the time the food was served Harry was much more relaxed. Wether that was down to the wine or not he couldn’t say. The elves had really out done themselves the served a potato and leek soup for a starter with freshly baked crusty bread, followed by a steak with beautifully roasted potatoes, vegetables, and a peppercorn sauce. Finally, a trio of desserts appeared in front of the both, a warm chocolate fudge cake, a cherry cheesecake, and a sticky toffee pudding.

“They’ve gone mad. Did you ask them to make three different desserts?” Harry asked with a laugh.

“My only instruction was a beef course suitable for the wine. I wasn’t even aware they were cooking the starters or desserts. I think the holidays send them a little bit stir crazy without all the students to look after.” The man took a bite of his cheese cake closing his eyes savouring the flavour; Harry thought perhaps it was the most sensual action he’d ever seen from the headmaster.

Snape opened his eyes catching Harry watching him. He reached over took Harry’s fork breaking a chunk of his cheese cake off then holding it out to Harry. He raised his eyebrow and Harry opened his mouth for the offered food. As soon as it reached his tongue he too closed his eyes in appreciation but he couldn’t help the small moan that escaped his lips. Blushing he felt a little self conscious as he slowly opened his eyes locking them with Severus’ heavy lidded ones. “I think I’ll have the house elves make that for you every week if your going to make noises like that.” 

“Every week? I’m not sure I’d want to share this with my housemates.” The man was nudging his lips again with another fork full of cheese cake. Harry accepted it determinedly keeping his eyes open and locked with Snape’s.

“I was thinking I’d get them to serve it here where we can have some privacy. I’m not quite sure what the governors would think of me feeding a Student dessert in the Great hall.” The man smirked as though he could see the cogs turning in Harry’s head. He was most decidedly talking about a little but more than dessert. This was most defiantly not a platonic evening between two friends... as Harry, and Hermione, had suspected; Severus Snape had brought him on a date. He couldn’t help the clammy feeling that over came him suddenly finding his palms sweaty at the realisation that tonight was exactly what he had dared to hope it was. He opened his mouth to say something, to ask if the man meant this as Harry had interpreted it, when another mouthful of dessert was placed on his tongue. This time sticky toffee pudding. 

“Saturday nights perhaps. That way you can still spend Sunday’s with your friends but I know your alone on Saturdays with many of the other eighth years leaving to spend time with their families or partners.” He took a large gulp of his wine after swallowing the sticky toffee. “I told you to sip that. We’ve still got another hour until midnight; I’d rather not spend it dragging you back to your dormitory cause your too drunk to get there yourself.”

Harry took a moment to think pushing the offered chocolate fudge cake away before the man could shovel it in. “Wait. You want me to start coming here on Saturday nights?”

“Yes.” 

“Where your going to feed me desserts.”

“Yes.”

“And we’ll continue to go to the pub on Sundays?”

“Yes.”

“And Friday nights?”

“I cover the detentions on Friday’s until curfew.”

“Oh.”

“I suppose if I gave you the password for my office then you could be here before curfew then we could share a coffee together and I could walk you back to your dorm while I do one final patrol.”

“You could?” Snape took the opportunity to plop the chocolate fudge cake into Harry’s mouth then.

“Yes. I think Friday night coffee, Saturday desserts, and drinks in the pub on Sunday sound amenable.”

“And the weekdays?” Harry asked after finishing the cake. 

“Will be reserved for studying. I’ll not hinder your education.”

“And if I want to study in your office.”

“I’ll think on it.” Another raised eyebrow.”Perhaps on a Tuesday if you prove that your able to keep up with your studies.”

“And when I finish my studies?” What did the man have planned for them then?

“We’ll discuss that in six months time. Right now you are going to sit back on the sofa while I pour you that Scotch that I promised.”

By the time midnight rolled around they were on their second glass of scotch which had certainly done wonders with Harry’s courage who reached up and pulled the other man half on top of him kissing him senseless. He realised then that this was something he’d wanted to do since he defeated Voldemort. As the kiss became heated Harry’s hand slipped down to the other man’s belt but the man broke away sitting back up. Harry frowned in confusion.

“No below the belt action until you finish Hogwarts.” Severus told him seriously.

“You’ve got to be joking me, Severus.”

“Have you ever known me to joke, Harry?”

There was always a first for everything wasn’t there? Harry sincerely hoped this was a first - Severus Snape telling his first joke.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you I wanted to write Christmas. 
> 
> So I did intend this to be out for Christmas or at least New Years Eve but ‘Secret Snarry Swap’ got in the way and I basically spent my spare time in December reading a whole lot of Snarry goodness. 
> 
> Hope you are all happy with this little fic?
> 
> This could be the end of this series... for a while a least while I concentrate on ‘A Tale of Two Fathers’


End file.
